MY Mate
by Lovefremione
Summary: Sequel to Brothers;Harry and Draco are entering their 5th year. They had hoped for a normal school year, but what happens when someone senses Harry's power and decides they want him for their own. Will Draco be able to save his mate? Sexual situations.


A/N: Hey all I'm looking for an artist, if your are one please let me know. I have a Yahoo Group and I would love to put up some pics to go with my fics *giggles*, that rhymed, Especially Pirate Draco!

* * *

Prologue:

A group of somber people stood silently, each remembering the vibrant woman who had once been a part of their lives. Twin teenagers stood bracketing a tall man, the three visibly supporting each other. Today they had buried a mother and a wife.

~oOo~

"Mmm," a small teenager breathed out. He was arched up in bed breathing shallowly and writhing with the intense sensations coursing through his body. "Oh Merlin Dragon," the youth panted. "Please, please I can't take it."

A deep chuckle was heard from beneath the blankets before the one called Dragon once again wrapped his mouth around his mate's rock hard desire. A hot tongue lovingly laved the strong vein running the length of the silky flesh in his mouth before skating across the head eagerly lapping up his fiancés essence.

"Oh Merlin," was shouted before the small body went rigid while the teens flesh strained reaching a plateau that only his Dragon had ever taken him to.

Draco Malfoy loving drank down everything his green eyed beauty gave him. The raven haired youth had held his heart since they were fourteen years old, and a year later they were still so intricately entwined one could almost never be found without the other, and neither would have it any other way.

The blond slid his body sensually up along his ravens before settling on his side and pulling the panting boy into his arms. The dark haired teen threw a leg over the hip of his love pulling himself impossibly closer.

Harry Potter blinked myopically up into the swirling silver gaze of his dragon. "Do we have to go back to school? Can't we just stay here?"

"I know you don't want to go back love, especially after everything that happened last school term, but we don't really have a choice." Draco smiled sadly. "At least it will be easier to be together, and besides we still have a whole month until September."

Harry giggled at that. When the boy's fourth year had finally come to a close, living arrangements had had to be figured out. In the end Severus and Lucius had reached an agreement that had Harry and Draco switching between manors every two weeks. This week they were at Prince Manor and Severus had been expending and exorbitant amount of energy making sure that the boys stayed in their own beds at night, "I still can't believe that you slipped him one of his own sleeping draughts."

"It's your birthday and I wanted to give you your present," Draco grinned rakishly.

Harry rubbed himself against the blond ripping a long low moan from his dragon's pink lips. "So that was just for my birthday," he whispered huskily.

"N-No," Draco tried to reel in his hormones, and his erection. "That was just because you looked damn sexy wearing my boxers."

The emerald eyed teen giggled again, "So where is my present?"

"People are going to start thinking you're a girl with how much you giggle," Draco said trying to sound serious. He yelped when said 'girl' slapped him.

"If I were you would endeavor not to forget who has a whole album of pirate Draco pictures."

"You wouldn't dare," Draco gasped.

"Try me."

The platinum blond huffed in defeat. "Fine," he grumbled.

"My present," Harry blinked up innocently at Draco while trying to restrain his laughter.

Draco rolled his eyes and leaned over the side of the bed to grab his night robe. When he was sure he had Harry's attention he slowly pulled a box out of the pocket.

Harry watched Draco playing his game and grunted impatiently, "Please, please can I have my present now?"

The Slytherin Prince grinned at his mate before sitting them up and setting the box in his love's lap. "Here you go love, happy 15th birthday."

Harry smiled beatifically leaning forward to peck the other teen's lips. "Thank you Dragon," he said before ripping the paper off the package. He looked up once more meeting the silver eyes of his veela mate before reverently opening the hinged box. "Oh Dragon it's gorgeous," he grinned pulling out a beaten platinum bracelet. The bracelet had delicate box links each engraved with a little something: a dragon, a stag, a lily, a cauldron, a wolf, and a dog to name a few, and they all lead to a long solid plate. On the plate was engraved '_My Harry, My Mate', Love from Your Dragon_. Harry held out the bracelet and his left arm waiting for his fiancé to help him. When the bracelet was on, the raven haired teen twisted his wrist this way and that checking it out from all angles. "I love it Dragon, thank you."

Draco grinned hugely at making Harry so happy. The death of Lily Potter in the middle June had hit Harry hard; had hit all the Potter's hard. So seeing Harry smiling so carefree made Draco happy. "I'm glad you like it," he said pulling the smaller body in for a hug. "There are a few links that don't have anything engraved on them yet," He explained, "so you have room to grow so to speak."

Harry snuggled into Draco's chest. "I think you did brilliantly Dragon."

The blond grinned again before yawning hugely. "I think it's probably best if I sneak back to my bed now love."

"What are you afraid of?" Harry smiled, a sly smile plastered on his face. "You just have to watch out for Uncle Sev…oh and my brother, and then again there's Dad and Uncle's Siri, Remy, and Reg. Really Dragon, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Well I could stay, but then you would the mate of a dead veela," Draco dead panned.

"Oh alright then," Harry sighed dramatically. He had really come a long way from the invisible neglected Potter twin. "Be careful."

Draco leaned forward and kissed his Raven's nose. "Always love." Draco silently crept from the room hoping and praying to any deity that would listen that he wouldn't get caught sneaking out of Harry's room. He really didn't want to be murdered, especially when that meant he would never get to see Harry again. With a sigh of relief he made it back to his room and his bed without problems. Now the only think he had to contend with was sleeping alone. He hated it! Draco found it hard to settle down when he didn't have Harry curled into his body, it just didn't feel right without the Raven there. Thinking about Harry made him smile, not that he would ever admit to being a big romantic sap, but he couldn't help it. With his brain revolving with images of his little mate, Draco finally succumbed to sleep.

~oOo~

The wash of power had led them to a small graveyard. The submissive's scent was all over the place, the area completely saturated with his magic. They scented another's magic lingered with the submissive's, but it wasn't powerful enough to indicate a completed bonding. They still had time to claim the submissive as their own. A child born of one with that kind of power would ensure the continuation of their legacy. They took a deep breath inhaling the lingering magic and scent. It was intoxicating. They would continue to follow the trail until it led them to the one they seek. The submissive would be theirs.


End file.
